


Too Late

by MakandChiz



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, idk what this is, just found it in my notes, mios also here but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Nodoka stopped on her tracks, as she glanced out the window. From there, her eyes caught sight of the most painful thing she has ever witnessed.Yui had pulled Azusa for a kiss and the latter answered it, wrapping her arms around Yui's neck.Nodoka swallowed the lump in her throat as tears threatened to form on her eyes. "I'm too late."
Relationships: Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa, One-sided Hirasawa Yui/Manabe Nodoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Too Late

Nodoka secretly eyed her childhood friend being pulled out of their classroom by her underclassman. She bit het lower lip as her fists clench the box of chocolates hidden underneath her table. Her head started pounding like it was on parallel with the ache in her heart.

'I guess I'm too late, huh?' Nodoka stood up from her chair as she purposely avoided the happy chatter going around the room. 

Nodoka walked towards Mio, tapping her by the shoulder. "Mio, can you tell the teacher I'm resting in the infirmary? My head kinda hurts." Mio responded with a nod and Nodoka took it as a cue to leave.

Clutching the box cradled in her arms, she made her way towards the school infirmary to ease the ache in her head.

'What am I even doing? I never even had a chance against Azusa in the first place.' Nodoka remembered the first time she found out her friend has a crush on her kouhai. It was around the time for their second year finals'.

The two friends were both studying in Yui's house for their exams, with Nodoka helping the airhead as usual. 

"Yui, are you listening?" Nodoka asked, after noticing that her ditzy friend was just staring off into space. 

"Hey Nodoka-chan. Can I tell you a secret? Like a huge, huge secret that you can't tell anyone." Yui absent-mindedly exclaimed, ignoring Nodoka's question.

Curious, Nodoka let out a hum as she closed her English textbook, facing Yui. "I promise."

"I like Azu-nyan. I like like her." Nodoka lost her composure for a moment before giving Yui a close-eyed smile, covering the pain that was evident in her eyes.

"Really? I support you on that, Yui."

Ever since then, Nodoka has been aware of the skinship between Yui and Azusa, trying to find something to confirm if they're dating or not. And today, Valentine's day, Nodoka has confirmed that Azusa has reciprocated Yui's feelings. I mean, Who would drag someone out of their classroom just to give them chocolates? It was obviously a confession.

Nodoka stopped on her tracks, as she glanced out the window. From there, her eyes caught sight of the most painful thing she has ever witnessed. 

Yui had pulled Azusa for a kiss and the latter answered it, wrapping her arms around Yui's neck.

Nodoka swallowed the lump in her throat as tears threatened to form on her eyes. "I'm too late."


End file.
